


Sent From Above

by tomlintops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angel Harry, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depressed Louis, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintops/pseuds/tomlintops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: harry is an angel and has a month to heal louis' heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys ! So, this is the first of my stories that I've posted on here. I hope you guys like it. Sorry that this part is short -it is a prologue after all. Enjoy!

Walking down the streets on a day-to-day basis seems pretty normal. Couples walking around, holding hands - visibly in love; cars speeding down the road, trying to get to their destination on time - probably breaking one too many laws along the way; homeless men standing on every corner of the highway, with the normal "will work for money" sign - but with the occasional "need money for booze and weed" sign, and _why would someone want to give you money for that?_ This is the average person's life. But what most people don't take notice in, is the change of species among them.

Up high, somewhere deep within the clouds, is a place called "The Wandering", filled with guardian angels that go by the name of "Wanderers".

Wanderers are people who were unfortunate and lost their lives at a young age, and got sent up to The Wandering to live the rest of their lives up there; only to be sent back down to Earth - after several months of intense training - to give someone a second change at a good, normal life. The life that they never got to experience themselves.

In order to become a proper angel, you have to go through a course of training. You have to learn about what it means to be an angel. You have to learn the morals of an angel, and most importantly, you have to learn how to properly take care of the charge that you are assigned to.

A charge is a person who has a bad or unfortunate life. They are people who have basically given up. Given up on everything around them - just life in general. The Leader of The Wanderers keeps track of every single human in the world, over the age of sixteen. They keep an eye out for them if they're ever in danger; and if they ever see that their life is leaning in a negative way, and it's gone too far, he sends an angel down if He knows they're ready.

And the job is much harder than it sounds.

\--

Harry Styles is called into the board room for a personal meeting with his Leader. He walks past the buzz of angels running around, trying to get their jobs done.

He's sitting in his room when he gets called in. He's reading over the book he had been given with a list named "Top Morals of an Angel". And it was a pretty lengthy list. But, Harry didn't care.

Harry was sent up when he was at the young age of five.

Harry had been through almost three years of training, learning what it took to be a proper angel. After some intense workouts, and thousands upon thousands of written tests, he finished his course a little under two weeks ago after they determined he was ready. They gave him a book of angel morals; which taught him what it meant to be someone's guardian angel. How to take care of people, treating people with respect, etc.

It's been Harry's dream ever since he got sent up to become someone's angel. He likes the idea of knowing that he changed someone's life. He likes the feeling of taking care of someone. He likes being able to be there for someone.

So, that's why, as soon as they gave him the book, he never put it down.

"Harry Styles to Board!" A deep voice boomed from above.

Harry's head snaps up at the sound of his name. He thinks for a second about why they would want to see him, but just shrugs it off. He stands up from where he was laying down and walks out of his room.

Every angel had a room of their own, the amount of angels in this place was endless - you're lucky if you get the chance to come across each angel at least once. Everything was white; ranging from the rooms, the equipment, the _clothes_ \- it's almost as if their wardrobes are like those that you see in the cartoons - the same outfit every single day.

He's stood outside of his Leader's office, tapping his foot anxiously when a voice comes through the intercom next to the door.

"State your occupation." The voice says.

Um, H- Harold Styles; Angel." Harry stutters, always having been intimidated by those of a higher power than him.

"Level, sir?" The voice asks.

"Oh! Yeah, s- sorry. Beginner." He says, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

He stands as he waits for the voice to respond. But, instead, the door in front of him slides open. He slowly walks in and is met with his Leader sitting his desk, writing something down on a paper in a white - shocker - folder. Harry stands awkwardly, waiting for Him to acknowledge his presence.

He looks around his Leader's office curiously. The large desk is sat in the middle of the room, two white chairs sat in front of it. A holographic computer sat atop of the desk, alongside stacks upon stacks of papers and books. Behind the desk, on the wall, is a screen. A screen full of the faces of every person all over the world over the age sixteen. With just a push of a button, the Wanderers Leader could bring up all of their background information, every single move and decision they've made in their life; everything.

The screen is flashing between several faces per second, making it almost impossible to make out each person's face on the screen.

Harry is brought out of his thoughts by his Leader speaking to him.

"Sit, Harold." He demands, gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk.

Harry nods. "Yes, Sir." He says quickly, sitting in one of the white chairs.

It is a rule in the Wandering that no matter what, you always have to respond when spoken to by someone of a higher power. Or else there were consequences.

He continues to write inside of the folder that has been placed in front of him the whole time. Three minutes have passed before He finally looks up.

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Styles, that you have finished your course of training early. Is this correct?" He asks, looking the boy in front of him in the eye.

"Yes, Sir." Harry responds immediately.

His Leader looks back down to the folder in front of him, pursing his lips and sighing.

"It's also been said that you have been reading the book of morals that have been given to you."

"Yes, sir. Everyday, sir." Harry nods.

"And, how far have you gotten?"

"I'm almost done with the reading, sir."

His Leader just simply raises his eyebrows at Harry and turns to the computer beside him. He starts pressing a series of buttons quickly, before a beaming sound is made, and a man shows up on the luminescent screen behind the desk.

THe man has feathery light-brown hair, dull blue-grey eyes. There are dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his mouth his set into a straight line.

"This man goes by the name of Louis William Tomlinson. Born on the twenty-fourth of December, nineteen ninety-one. Current residence is Doncaster, London. He didn't graduate high school. He didn't go to college. No job. No wife; no kids. His parents deceased in the year of nineteen ninety-eight. He's jumped from home to home his whole life. He now lives with a roommate who goes by the name of Niall James Horan." His Leader explains, then looks away from his computer to look Harry in the eye. "He's yours."

Harry's eyes go wide. "Wait, what?" He splutters.

"I trust that you are going to take care of this man. I trust that you are going to treat this man the way that he deserves to be treated. I trust that you are going to change this mans life, Harold."

Harry continues to gape at his Leader, but finally finds his voice. "B- but, I- how? Most people in here don't make it until they're almost twenty. I'm only seventeen, sir. Why me?"

"Well, I've been spending some time looking through your records, Harold. I can see that you took your training very seriously. I can see that becoming someone's angel means a lot to you. I want to give you this opportunity to prove to me how much you want this." His Leader explains.

"I- thank you. Thank you, so much, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've wanted this for so long. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry rambles.

"You may leave now." His Leader says politely.

Harry nods and stands from the chair he's sitting in. He walks towards the door as it slides open and he begins to walk out of his Leaders office.

"One more thing, Harold."

Harry spins back around. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't let me down. You go down tomorrow."

"I won't, sir. I promise. Thank you." Harry beams and turns back around and walks out of the office.

\--

Harry Styles is ecstatic at this point. He's sat in his room, continuing to read his morals book. He may have already been assigned to human, but he wants to make sure that he knows everything like the back of his hand. He wants to do perfectly with his first assignment. 

An  _assignment._ An actual  _human._ Harry can't believe his ears. He's finally going to do the one thing he's been wanting to do since he got here. He's finally going down to Earth.

Becoming a Wanderer means that your memory of being a human completely vanishes. You don't remember what you did while you were a human, you don't remember how you died. The only thing you can remember is your name - and that's only because that's the only information they give you when you get sent up.

So, being able to be sent down to Earth is a major adventure for Harry. He finally gets to discover the "real world" that he's overheard all of the advanced angels talking about. He's beyond excited to be apart of that. 

Harry is brought out of his thoughts by his door sliding open, and two angels that he doesn't recognize walk into his room. This is one of the downfalls of being a beginner angel, you don't get any privacy whatsoever. 

Harry gets up quickly from his bed and stands with extra straight posture, hands behind his back, with his head held high - a stance that you are required to stand in when an angel of a higher power approaches you. 

He stands and waits for one of the two angels to demand him to do something, but instead, they both start laughing. Harry looks at them in confusion, but doesn't say anything.

"Mate, don't stand like that. You look like an idiot." One of them says.

When Harry doesn't say anything, the other angel speaks up.

"I'm Zayn, this is Liam." He says, gesturing between the both of them. "We're guardians, and we've heard that you've been given an assignment." 

Harry nods slowly in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

"We've been told that you need someone to guide you while you're down there." Zayn states.

"Erm. I'm pretty sure I can manage by myself. But, thanks for your concern." Harry says, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Leader told us we need to go with you. If we don't go to look after you, we get in trouble. If you go down alone. you get in trouble. So, if you don't want to have to deal with the consequences, then I suggest you allow us to go with you." Liam tells the younger boy sternly.

"Okay. I guess if you really have to." Harry sighs reluctantly.

The two older angels look at each other and nod. They turn back to Harry, "Okay, we'll see you first thing tomorrow." Zayn says, then they walk out of Harry's room, the door sliding closed behind them.

\--

"Okay, Harold. There are seven simple rules that are to be followed while down on Earth."

He waits for Harry's nod of acknowledgement before continuing. 

"Rule number one: never give up on your charge. If any day you feel like you don't want to do your job anymore - don't. You need to keep up with your charge. They rely on you, even if they don't know it.

Rule number two:  _always_ put your charges life before your own. As you should know, one of the morals of being an angel is selflessness. You always need to think about how your charge is feeling - always put them first. 

Rule number three:If your charge doesn't cooperate; try harder. Your sole job while being on earth is to take care of them. Keep an eye on them. Make their life worth living. They need to understand that you are going to be there for them at all times.   
  
Rule number four: _n_ _ever_  expose the existence of angels. Act as if you're a normal human being. Never draw any attention to yourself. I understand that everything down there is new to you, but you'll have to go along with it. Zayn and Liam will be there at all times to help you understand everything, seeing as they've been down multiple times.   
  
Rule number five: don't get too attached to your charge. Guardian angels are made to heal. They have a certain place in their heart that was made out to heal. That place also tends to make you care for people more than a normal person should. That's not a smart thing to do. When you get sent back up after your mission is completed, your charge will not have any recollection whatsoever of you. But you will. You will remember every detail of what happened, and that won't be good for you if you have any type of emotional attachment to your charge.   
  
Rule number six: don't interact with other humans too much. Your charge is your main focus. If you begin to interact with any humans, you will get distracted and fail your mission.   
  
And the last rule, do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with your charge." 

Harry takes in his Leaders information and then shakes his head in confusion. "Wait,  _fall in love?_ My charge is a- a guy. Guys don't fall in love with guys."

"Things happen differently down on Earth, Harold. Some men fall in love with men. Some women fall in love with women. That's just the way it works with some people." His Leader explains. 

"Well, I don't think I have anything to worry about. I'm not going to fall in love with a guy." Harry says in slight disgust at the thought of himself with another guy.

His Leader claps his hands together. "Well, now that we have all of the rules settled, I think you're ready."

He leads the three of them to a large illuminating platform with a series of machines and buttons surrounding it. They all step onto it, turning to face their Leader for further instructions.

He turns to Liam and Zayn. "Keep an eye on him, gentlemen." He says, motioning to Harry, who is paying no attention to the conversation at hand, just observing the many machines lighting up around him. "I'm trusting you to make sure he gets his job done properly."  
  
The two boys nod in response. "Yes, sir." They say simultaneously.   
  
"Okay. I'll see you gentlemen in a month." Their leader concludes. Then, with the push of a button, he beams the three boys down to a far known place now known to Harry as Earth.

\--

Louis Tomlinson opens his eyes and is met by the ceiling of his best friends apartment. The same ceiling that he's been waking up to for the past five years. 

Louis' life isn't exactly the best. He was born into a family of four - his mom, dad, sister, and himself. Everything was perfect for the first seven years of his life - everyone in his family was happy. They were all so close to one another, him and his sister were the best of friends - they were the ideal family. Until the day that Louis turned seven. 

It was Christmas Eve - Louis' birthday - when they were driving home from celebrating Louis' birthday as a family by going out to dinner. The London snow was falling from the sky hard and at a rapid pace, making the dark pavement beneath the wheels of the car slick and wet. Louis and his sister were bickering in the backseat, something about who got to watch what on the television when they got home that night - Louis' argument being that  _it's my birthday, you guys have to do whatever I want for the rest of the night._ Their mom, being in the driver's seat, turned her eyes away from the road for a couple of seconds to try and calm the two kids down. 

With only one hand on the steering wheel, Louis' father in the middle of a heated conversation on the phone with one of his employees, no eyes were on the road. Due to the icy roads, the car suddenly swerved sharply to the side, causing the car to slide into the oncoming lane. Louis' mom's head snapped around at the sound of a car horn blaring loudly, but she was too late. The car plummeted full-speed into the passenger's side of a small car. The impact of the crash caused Louis' mom's head to bounce heavily off of the steering wheel, neither her or Louis' dad's airbags inflating - causing them both to die on impact. 

From that day forward Louis and his sister were separated - both of them being sent to different foster homes - never to see each other again. Ever since, Louis had jumped from foster home to foster home. Family to family. Almost every other year he went to a different home, or family - due to the family that he was with at the time not being able to handle an emotionally unstable child. 

From a young age, Louis knew what it meant not to have a family. He knew exactly what was happening to him, no matter how naive everybody thought he was. No matter how many of the families that took him in told him that they would treat him as if he was their own son, he knew that it would never amount to the feeling of having an actual mom and dad, and having siblings to grow up with. And what with his temporary families always giving up on him, he never got to experience what it was like to have a somewhat normal long-lasting family. 

Louis met a boy when he was in his second year of high school, named Niall. Niall and him immediately clicked when they first met. They did everything together, instantaneously becoming the best of friends. 

When Louis turned eighteen years of age, it was by law that he could no longer stay in a foster home, which meant that he was on his own.

Having no job, no money, barely any high school education - having dropped out during his third year - Niall offered for Louis to move in with him. Niall's parents didn't have any problem with it, so Louis agreed immediately. 

For the next two years since Louis turned eighteen, his life has gone even more downhill. He turns to every drug he can think of, every single bottle of liquor he can get his hands on. To say that Louis is an alcoholic is an understatement. Every night he goes out to a random club, gets completely wasted off of his ass, just to wake up the next morning next to a total stranger, with no recollection of the previous night. 

It's always the same shit, a different day. But, Louis can't stop. He's addicted to the feeling of not being able to feel. He likes not knowing what's going on, because it takes him away from the reality of his life for a couple of hours. Reality is the one place that Louis wants to be the least of all. Reality is where the pain and stress is. Louis has already had his fair share of pain. He doesn't want it anymore. He's too much of a coward to make the initiative to change. 

Louis knows that all of these things are bad for him, and that someday, somehow, it's all going to get worse in the future - but honestly, he doesn't want to think of the consequences right now. 

He just hopes and prays that a God that he doesn't believe in that there's someone, somewhere, watching over him. And he hopes that that someone will save him from this hell that he calls life. 

\---


	2. Chapter Two

Harry Styles is standing outside of a bar; drunk men standing outside, leaning against the back wall of the building. Some stumbling out of the double doors from inside, a woman on their arm. The atmosphere of the whole thing is loud and dirty - something that Harry is not used to. Broken beer bottles littering the outside of the bar, loud drunken yells coming from outside, the strong smell of liquor wafting in his face each time the entry doors are opened even just an inch. 

Zayn and Liam walk up to him, flanking each of his sides. Zayn claps a hand on his shoulder, "You ready to go mate?"

"What is this place?" Harry asks in disbelief, still staring wide-eyed at the -in his mind - strange building. 

"This, my friend," Liam starts, "is a bar."

"A what?" Harry questions in utter confusion.

The two boys beside him chuckle lightly, "just don't consume anything anyone gives you and you'll be fine. Let's go." Zayn says, giving Harry a little push forward towards the bar. 

Harry stumbles forward, tripping over his big feet. As soon as they are inside, the muffled yelling from outside becomes clear and ten times louder. He takes in his surrounding: a surprisingly large variety of people sitting at bar-stool talking with friends, or strangers, Harry doesn't really know the difference. He didn't think that so many people would want to come to a place like this - so dirty and loud and filled with overly obnoxious people - but, to each his own. People in the middle of the room are yelling drunkenly, some people in every corner of the room shoving their tongues down each other's throats. The overall atmosphere of the place is nothing that Harry is used to, or wants to get used to. And, it kind of worries him that  _this_ is the place that they were sent to find Harry's charge. He can already tell that this man is going to be a lot of work. 

Not realizing that he was still taking steps forward, Harry eventually ends up at the bar before he knows it - Liam and Zayn still protectively by his sides. 

"What can I get for you boys?" The bartender asks sweetly from behind the counter. She has wavy brown hair, bright green eyes, a very slim figure; she almost has a pixie-like look to her. 

Seeing that Harry isn't going to answer for himself, as he is highly distracted by all of the different bottles of liquor behind the counter. Zayn answers, "me and him," he says, pointing between Liam and himself, "will have a rum and coke. And, young Harold over here," he says, gesturing to Harry, who still isn't paying attention, "will just have a water." She asks for Liam and Zayn's I.D's and nods once she sees that they are of age, and turns to begin making their drinks. 

Harry, now hearing what Zayn is saying, takes his gaze off of the mysterious drinks and turns to him, "why can't I have what you guys are having? I drink soda." He says, oblivious to the fact that the drink has alcohol in it.

"Because, you just can't." Zayn replies, keeping his answer short and sweet, not wanting to go into further explanation.

"Oh, come on, Zayn. Just let me have some, I-" Harry starts to whine, but Zayn interrupts him by stepping in front of him, getting in his face and speaking in a tone that Zayn is sure only Harry can hear. 

"I was sent down here to keep an eye on you, and to make sure you do everything correctly. Do you really want to get drunk, not even two hours into your mission? Liam and I are responsible for you for the next month. If you screw up this assignment in any way, we're all in deep shit. You got it?" 

Harry stares wide-eyed up at Zayn. "I- I'm sorry, I was just curious about what it was. I won't mess this up, I swear."

"Yeah, well... it's your first time down here, so just listen to what Liam and I say, yeah? It'll work out better for all of us in the end if you do." Zayn sighs. 

Harry nods wordlessly and quietly drinks the water that has been set out on the bar for him by the pixie bartender. Just as he is about to bring the glass back to his mouth to take another sip, a body forcefully crashes into him, making him spill his water all over his front. Harry gasps in surprise, standing up from his seat at the bar. Before he can yell at the unknown person, a burly man with tattoos littering his whole entire body (or what Harry can see of it) yells.

"The next time I see you, I want my money, kid! I'm done playing games, Tomlinson!" 

**_Tomlinson._ **

Liam and Zayn are at Harry's sides within seconds as soon as they notice what happened.

"Are you okay, mate?" Liam asks worriedly, assuming that Harry would be somewhat freaked out after almost being pushed to the ground by drunk men - what with him not being used to this kind of behaviour from people, The Wandering is a very sophisticated, well-behavioured place. But, Harry isn't listening. His eyes are locked on the small man in front of him struggling to pick himself up off the floor from where he was roughly pushed down. 

" _Tomlinson._ " Harry whispers.

"What?" Zayn asks in confusion.

"Tomlinson." Harry repeats himself, this time speaking up a tad louder, but not too loud so the smaller man can hear him. " _Louis Tomlinson,_ that's my guy."

Before Liam and Zayn can respond, Harry is already reaching his hands out to help the man up. 

"Here, let me help you up," Harry rushes out as he bends down and grabs ahold of Louis' forearm, trying to help him up. 

"Get the fuck off of me! I can get up myself!" Louis yells. 

Surprised, Harry takes his hands off of Louis' body like he asked, and stands back and watches while Louis stumbles to get up from his spot on the floor.

Once Louis gets up from the ground, he brushes off and straightens out his clothes. 

Harry takes this time to take in his charges appearance. He is wearing tattered jeans with a plain black short sleeved t-shirt that swoops down to just above where his collarbones are. His hair is mussed up, but still has the ability to look decent. He has a hint of facial hair that is barely noticeable, if you aren't looking for it.  _He must have shaved earlier,_ Harry thinks. Along his arms are a splurge of tattoos running up and down them. Along his chest, in the dip of his black t-shirt, another tattoo is peeking out. It looks like a quote or a phrase of some sort, but Harry can't make out the words at this moment in time. Not when he has just discovered his first charge. 

Harry's angel instincts kick in again and he bravely steps towards Louis once again. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly. 

"Fuck off, man. I don't need your fucking help." Louis yells once again. He then looks up for the first time that night, which gives Harry a good view of Louis' piercing blue eyes. 

Yes, he had seen Louis' eyes once before back up at the Wandering, when he had gotten shown his charge for the very first time. But, pictures did not do them justice. 

Even though the guarded steel gates that are Louis' eyes - a dull blue of a person who you can tell has been through way too much for any human heart to possibly handle - there is no doubt that they are the most beautiful pair of eyes that Harry has ever seen in his seventeen years of existence. And, he knows that it is his job to figure out what has caused the massive amounts of pain swimming in Louis' eyes.s 

Not taking Louis' words seriously, Harry continues to advance towards him, "I mean, you took a pretty hard fall there. Are you sure you-"

"Look man, I said fuck off, alright?" Louis interrupts Harry's rambling and shoves him back into Zayn and Liam who are standing right behind Harry, quietly watching the two men's encounter. 

The two angels catch Harry before he can fall to the ground and situates him straight back onto his feet. 

Harry watches helplessly as Louis angrily walks away from the three angels. He rudely shoulders his way through the crowd of people towards what looks like the front entrance of the bar. Harry then shrugs off the firm hands that are firmly still holding onto him and runs after Louis, Liam and Zayn quickly trailing after the beginner angel. 

Once Harry reaches the front entrance, he opens the doors and frantically scans the parking lot for the feathery haired boy that he is meant to be taking care of. He soon finds him on the other side of the parking lot, determinedly walking, seemingly trying to escape from Harry's watch. 

Harry breaks out into a run to try and catch up to his charge, and once he does, he grabs ahold of his wrist, attempting to stop him in his tracks. Louis spins around to see who the hell is gripping at his wrist so tightly, and yanks it back just as quickly as it was grabbed once he sees who it is. 

"I swear, if you don't leave me the hell alone, I will call the fucking cops. How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from me?" Louis seethes. He turns back around to continue his trek onto wherever his feet decide to take him tonight, but is stopped once again by the annoying curly haired boy grabbing his wrist. 

Louis begins to say something but is interrupted by the boy, "if you'd just listen and let me explain please," Harry begs. "I just want to help you." 

" _I don't need your help!_ " Louis screams, drawing attention to the now four boys standing in the middle of the parking lot - Liam and Zayn having caught up to Harry several seconds ago. 

"Please! Just let-" Harry begins to beg again. But, at this time, a sleek black car pulls up beside them. A man in about his mid-to-late thirties steps out of the expensive car and walks towards them - Louis specifically - and throws an arm around his shoulder. 

"Are these boys bothering you, sweetheart?" The man asks Louis in a sickeningly sweet tone. Louis doesn't respond, just looks at the ground in front of him. The man must take his silence as an affirmative because he continues speaking. "How 'bout you jump in my car, and we can get out away from here and go back to my place. Would you like that?" 

Louis ponders the mans question for a moment, and ends up just simply nodding. Ignoring the three other people standing there, the man turns him and Louis around and opens the passenger door for Louis to get in. 

Right before the door closes, Harry catches a glimpse of Louis slumped in the seat of the strange car. The two boys make eye contact and Harry swears he can see some sort of emotion peeking out of Louis' pain stricken eyes, even just for one second. 

And there can only be one word to describe that emotion. 

_**Fear.** _


	3. Chapter Five

“He’s trying. Just give him some time, it was only his first night. We’re looking after him in the best way we can without completely taking over for him. But we –yes, sir, I understand, but –. Okay. Yes, okay, we’ll tell him. Goodbye, sir.”

Harry wakes up the next morning, laying in the bed of the two bedroom suite that Liam had bought out for the three of them - Harry, Zayn and Liam - the night before, after a long night of searching for Harry's overly stubborn charge. He lays there in his comfortable bed - with two white plush pillows that he just wants to take back up with him, because the pillows that they have at the Wandering are nowhere near as good as these - listening to Liam's conversation with whom Harry can only assume is their Leader. And from the sound of it, He isn't very happy with the results of the night prior.

Their Leader has the ability of keeping track of all of the angels' process on their time down on Earth - and if he feels that they're not doing their job to their upmost capability, they get sent back up to the Wandering, only to get replaced by another angel with "more potential" than them.

To say that Harry is scared is an understatement. He is utterly terrified that he's going to get taken off of his mission barely twenty-four hours in. He wants to have the satisfaction that every other angel he knows has had. The satisfaction of changing someone's life and healing their heart - and all because of your simple actions. All because of your presence and your being. Harry doesn't want another angel doing  _his_ job. He doesn't want another angel taking care of  _his_ charge, and that's the thing about angels, once they get assigned a charge, that charge immediately becomes  _theirs._ They get the mindset that the need to protect them and the need to heal them is  _their_ responsibility, and if anybody wants to get in the way of that, well then tough shit. 

This job is meant for him, and him  _only._ There is reason he was chosen for this mission, especially at such a young age - the rules are usually that you have to be at least twenty years old to be given the responsibility of another person's life. That reason is because his Leader believed in him, believed in his capability to heal a broken human. And Harry is honestly trying his hardest not to let him down - let everyone down. But, it is his first mission for god's sake, they can at least cut the kid some slack. But, apparently the term "slack" isn't used lightly when it comes to angels.

At this time, both Liam and Zayn walk into Harry's section of the suite that they're staying in. Harry sits up in his bed upon their entrance, and the two boys stand at the foot of Harry's bed - both with grave expressions etched on their faces.

"I just got done talking to our Leader." Liam is the first to speak up.

"What'd he say?" Harry asks, hesitation and worry clear in his tone, scared of what the answer is going to be, having heard small parts of Liam's conversation with their Leader.

Liam only hangs his head, not responding to Harry's question. He looks to Zayn expectantly, causing him to speak up. "He's sending you back up, kid." He says in a solemn voice.

At Zayn's words, Harry feels his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He looks between the two angels with a look of disbelief. "What?" He barely whispers. " _Nonono._ No! Wha-? He- he can't just do that!" Harrys starts panicking. 

"Actually, yes He can." Liam finally speaks up. "And He is. He has all power over us. It's His decision whether or not He wants you down here."

"He gave this job to  _me._ " Harry says, jabbing a finger to his own chest. "No, I'm not giving it up. I'm not going back. I refuse."

"You don't have a  _choice,_ Harry." Liam says slowly and sternly.

"I'm not going back." Harry repeats, this time in a more panicked tone. "I can't go back. I- I only just got here. He-"

"Mate, there will be other oppo-" Harry tries to comfort him, tries to calm him down some, but Harry isn't having it.

“I don’t  _want_  other opportunities! I want this one. You don’t have any idea how long I’ve wanted this. This is my first chance to finally put all of my training to good use and  _change someone’s life._ ”

“Mate, I know, but–” Zayn tries again.

“ _No!_ ” Harry yelled. “You don’t. I didn’t work my ass off for months, only for it to go waste! I worked hard for this mission and I’m going to finish it to the best of my ability. I’m going to heal that man with all that I have and I am going become the best damn guardian that place has seen." He says, pointing his finger up. "I’m not giving this up for anything in the world. This is  _my_ charge and nothing He can say is going to change that.”

By the end of Harry’s rant, Zayn and Liam are looking at him with proud expressions.

“What?” Harry says in exasperation, confused as to why their now smiling at him when they just told him the worst news possible.

At this moment, Harry notices Liam had been standing with his hands behind his back. He doesn't think anything of it, not until Liam takes his hands out from behind his back, one of them holding a device of some sort - Harry really had a lot to learn about Earth. Before Harry can question what it is, Liam speaks, “Did you get all of that, Sir?” He asks to _the air_ and really, Harry has no idea what's going on right now.

Harry confusedly looks between the two boys standing in front of him, confused as to who Liam is speaking to, before a familiar voice sounds from the speaker of the device. “Loud and clear, Liam. I’ll be checking in again next week on Harold’s progress. Keep up the good work, boys.” Harry recognizes the voice as his Leader. And with that, Liam presses a button on the device and slides it into the front pocket of his jeans.

Harry, still confused as to what just happened, looks expectantly at the two angels in front of him, waiting for an answer –but it never comes. Instead, Liam claps his hands together and simply says, “Alright, let’s go figure out a plan on how to get through to Louis.” And, with that, he turns on his heels with a smile and ventures out of the room, Zayn trailing closely after him, mirroring Liam's expression.

\--

            When you’re younger, you get asked about what you want to be when you get older. Whether you’re five years old, and your answer is somewhere along the lines of being a princess or an astronaut. Or, if you’re eleven years old and your answer is somewhere in between being a teacher or a firefighter. When you get into high school, you get asked the same question again –by then, your answers differ from being a lawyer or a doctor. By time high school is over, you have a perfect mindset of what you want to do with your life, what kind of person you are and the kind of person that you want to become. You’ve had mass amounts of supporters surrounding you, ranging from your parents to teachers, all guiding you along the way to success.

            Louis Tomlinson never had that.

            He never got asked about what he wanted to do in life. Never had anyone show any interest in his aspirations. He never had anyone to guide him through life –always had to find a way through it himself. He never knew what it was like to have someone who cared about his thoughts or his hopes and dreams. He never had any motivation, always felt put down from being passed around from home to home so much in his life, that he soon just thought that if nobody else cared  _then why should he?_

            Throwing his life away just seemed like the best and only option, because if you have nobody that cares enough to have the ability to be proud of you at some point in your life, then  _why try?_  Soon enough, Louis just gave up.

            He finds himself where he seems to always find himself almost every day of the week –in some man’s bed he can't and does not care to remember the name of. He lays there on his back, hands folded over his stomach, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. The anonymous man next to him is obnoxiously snoring. Louis shifts his body over on the bed, scooting further away from the naked man. But, that only causes him to roll over in his sleep, so that he's facing Louis, and slings a heavy arm over Louis’ torso. Louis stiffens in his place, his mind running a hundred miles an hour trying to figure a way out of this. He’d never liked conversation after sex, always thought it was awkward, which was why he was overjoyed when the men usually fell asleep right after they were finished.

            Wanting to get out of there fast, Louis lightly wraps his hand around the man’s wrist that's placed on his body and lifts it up, setting it back down at the man’s side. He slowly scoots out of the bed, careful not to wake the man up. Once he successfully makes it out of the now what Louis notices is a very expensive looking California king sized bed, he surveys the room for his clothes that had been forcefully taken from his body hours before. Once he finds them scattered on the floor at the foot of the bed, along with his shoes, he quietly starts to pull them onto his body - and trips while he's at it, almost knocking over the stack of books that are placed neatly on the ottoman. He holds out his hands in front of him as if telling the books to _stay,_ and when he knows for sure that their not going to fall, he continues putting his clothes on. As he's putting his pants on, he hears an object fall to the ground, and looks down to see that it's his cellphone. He picks it up only to see over twenty missed calls and way too many texts to count from Niall asking where he was and if he was okay. Louis assumes that he will have to come up with some believable excuse before he makes it home.

            The thing about living with Niall, is that he has no idea at all about what Louis is doing with his life. He's completely clueless as to where Louis disappears to every night, only to come back home in the wee hours of the morning. Has no idea what causes some of Louis’ worst mood swings at times. Niall questions him constantly about where he went and what he was doing, but Louis always has an excuse locked in his brain for when those questions are thrown at him. And he's grateful that Niall seems to believe every single one of them, because of the simple fact that he knows that if Niall finds out what he does, he’d for sure kick him out without hesitation.

            Louis shoves his phone into his pocket, not bothering to answer or to return any of Niall’s calls, seeing as it's currently three twenty-five A.M –Niall's probably fast asleep. He quickly pulls on his shoes and starts to make his way out of the man’s bedroom door, but right when his hand touches the doorknob, a deep husky voice sounds from behind him.

            “Money’s on the table right next to you.”

            Louis turns his head to look at the table placed next to him and sees a wad of cash sitting on top of it. He reaches his hand out and picks it up and counts it, his eyes widening when he sees how much it is.

             _One thousand dollars._

Louis simply shoves the money into his pocket without a word and quickly makes his way out of the man’s bedroom and house, not bothering to take in the beauty of the house around him. Once he's out of the house, he looks back behind him and is met by an overly expensive house. He faintly sees three cars parked in the long driveway, but can't tell what model they are due to it being dark outside –but he assumes they were expensive, just like everything else. Louis turns back around and starts making his way off of the man’s property and onto the street.

            Once he makes it on to the street, he turns back around once more and takes in what he can of the big house –not being able to see much though due to it being dark. He then turns back towards the street and surveys the area, taking in his surroundings so he can figure out which way leads to home. He eventually turns to his right and starts making his way to his and Niall’s flat. It took him about forty-five minutes to walk home, but luckily on his way there no one made it their mission to try and talk to him. He walking up to the front door and pats his pants pockets, only to realize that in his rush to get out of there, he’d left his keys at the man’s house.

            “ _Shit.”_  He curses under his breath. Not wanting to, but it really being his only choice at this point, he knocks on the door and patiently waits for Niall to wake up and come answer the door.

            The door eventually opens and Louis is met with a disheveled looking Niall, his hair and clothes mussed up from sleep. It takes him a while to process who's at the door, but when he does, his eyes widen.

            “Where the fuck have you been? Do you realize what time it is?” Niall asks sternly.

            “Out.” Louis simply responds, and pushes past Niall to walk into the flat.

            He hears the door close loudly behind him, and then Niall’s voice follows right after. “ _Out?_ ” He repeats Louis’ one-word response. “It’s fucking four o’clock in the morning. Do you realize how long I sat here and called and texted you? Eventually I realized you weren’t going to answer, so I gave up.”

            “Just like everyone else.” Louis says under his breath, so Niall can't hear him. He sits down on the couch and takes his shoes off, throwing them into the middle of the living room.

            “What’d you say?” Niall asks.

            “ _Nothing._ Niall.” Louis huffs. “Don’t fucking worry about me. Go back to bed –I’m sorry for waking you.” He lays down on the couch, head resting on the arm rest, and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers himself with it.

            Niall continues to stare at him in disbelief, as if he can't believe Louis thinks he doesn't have a right to care and worry about him. Once he sees that Louis isn't going to tell him where he was all night, he huffs and shook his head and turns around to make his way back to bed. He stops in his tracks when Louis speaks up again.

            “Oh yeah, here’s your fucking rent.” He says, pulling the wad of cash out of his pants pocket and throwing it onto the coffee table. Niall turns back around and walks to the coffee table, picking up the money. He counts it out and then looks at Louis in shock.

            “Where the hell did you get this?” He questions, holding up the money. Louis simply closes his eyes and throws an arm over his face. “Louis, I’m  _talking to you!_ Where did you get one thousand dollars from?” Louis shrugs. “Stop playing games, Tomlinson. Tell me where you got this fucking money.” Niall begins to raise his voice, getting frustrated with his best friend. "What? Are you selling drugs, now?"

            He stands there for a good ten minutes, waiting for Louis to answer, but soon realizes that he's never going to get a response out of him. Niall scoffs and then throws the money back on the coffee table. “Fucking piece of shit.” He says under his breath, but not quiet enough to where Louis can't hear him. Louis clenches his jaw in anger, but doesn't let the words get to him - he's used to hearing it. He then hears footsteps walking away from him, and assumes Niall finally gave up and is going back to his room, but then they stop just as soon as they start.

            Niall's voice is furious and one-hundred percent serious. “Since you don’t ever want to tell me where the fuck you are all of the time and what you do with your life, and since I supposedly can’t be a decent best friend and worry about your well-being, I want you out. I want you out of my fucking flat by tomorrow morning. I mean it.” The footsteps continue down the hallway and the last thing that Louis hears is a bedroom door slamming.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, it's been a hot minute since I've updated this (I wouldn't be surprised if some of you unsubbed) and I apologize for that. I lost inspiration to write this for a while, but I'm back in the game! I'm going to (or going to _try_ to) update regularly, which is every Friday, even though I have no excuse not to. I would make it every Wednesday _and_ Friday, but I want to make good quality chapters for you guys and that's not going to happen if I'm rushing to upload every other day. If you guys didn't notice, I added more tags (drug abuse, suicide attempt, etc.) bc I'm trying to make this story more intense than I intended it to be when I first started it. Anyways, this has gone on for too long, idk if any of you are even reading this lmao. Enjoy the chapter!

It doesn't take long for Louis to pack up all of his things. That's probably because of the fact that he doesn't  _have_ anything here - no clothes of his own (he always wears Niall's), no valuables - just him, himself, and his cell phone. His cell phone that needs to be charged, but that's just going to have to wait until he finds another place to stay. He slips on his shoes and his jacket - the only piece of clothing that he himself actually owns - that is hanging on the coat rack by the front door. He turns to look at Niall with tired eyes, he'd barely gotten any sleep last night, and just stares. He doesn't know what he's waiting for, maybe he's expecting Niall to apologize and tell him that he doesn't have to leave after all, that he always has a place to stay no matter what. But, it never comes.

Instead, this does: "I really don't want to do this, mate." He says apologetically. 

"Then, don't." Louis says almost desperately. 

"But, I can't have you living in my house if you're not going to own up to whatever shit you're doing out on the streets." Niall continues. "This whole  _coming home at three o'clock in the morning everyday_ shit, is not going to cut it." 

"I'm not just out roaming the streets doing whatever, Ni." Louis scoffs. 

"Then what are you doing? What are you doing that is  _so_ bad, that you can't tell me?" 

Louis looks down and wrings his hands. It doesn't matter if Niall is his best friend, it doesn't matter that he knows that Niall would never judge him for anything. Because he knows that once he tells Niall, the first thing he's going to do is try to  _get Louis help._ And Louis doesn't  _need_ help. He doesn't need anyone feeling sorry for him, that's the  _last_ thing that he wants. What he needs is for people to leave him alone and stop worrying about what he's doing. As long as he's making money, that's all that matters, right? It might not be in the most conventional way, and it may be frowned upon by a majority of people around the world, but Louis doesn't care. He doesn't  _care._ Because, at this rate, he's never going to get a job, so this is all he has.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me," Niall says, breaking the silence, "then get out." He says tiredly. 

Louis bites his lip and nods. He opens the front door and turns back to look at Niall one last time, but sees that he's already wandered off into another room. He turns back around and walks out of the house, closing the door behind him. 

He walks down the driveway and stands at the edge of the sidewalk. He looks left and then right, trying to figure out where in the hell he's supposed to go now, and turns to his left and starts walking wherever his feet take him. About thirty minutes into his walk, he pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and holds down the power button, hoping that maybe it has just a little bit of battery life, but to his dismay, the screen remains black. He sighs and pockets his phone, and when he looks up, he swears that his surroundings look familiar. He can't remember when he'd ever taken this route, and anytime he had, it was probably in a drunken stupor trying to find his way home. 

He keeps walking, still trying to figure out where he is, when he stumbles upon a long familiar driveway. He knows it's probably trespassing, but he starts walking up it anyways, out of curiosity. Once he reaches the house, he knows exactly where he is. The house that he woke up in last night. In the daylight, he can actually take in the beauty of the house. The only word to describe it is  _phenomenal._ Louis would give anything to live in a house like this. There are three expensive cars parked in the driveway, one of them being the black car that Louis got picked up in last night. He stares for a couple more seconds, and before he knows it, he's making his way towards the front door. 

He doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, why the fuck he's doing it, or where the hell his head is at right now. He doesn't even know this guy, he was just a quick fuck - a really good paying quick fuck, Louis might add. He didn't even get his name last night, he doesn't even remember what the guy looks like - just remembers that he had a pretty big cock - so he has no idea what he's going to say when he sees him. But, before he can backtrack and leave this place, to never return again, he's ringing the doorbell. 

He thinks about taking a run for it, but he doesn't want to be one of those annoying  _ding dong ditch_ kids that Louis and Niall were always getting at their door. After a while, they started making sure that any company called or sent a text notifying either Niall or Louis that they were there, so they knew it was somebody worth taking the time to open the door for. 

A couple of minutes pass and Louis thinks that maybe nobody is home, and starts to turn around, when the door opens. A young woman, maybe in her late twenties, is standing in front of him. She's wearing casual everyday clothes, glasses perched atop of a head full of long wavy blonde hair. 

"I'm- I must have the wrong house, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go," Louis says awkwardly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. 

"No, wait!" The woman stops him before he can walk away. Louis takes notice that she has an Italian accent. "Are you here for your appointment with Mr. Atkins?" She asks.

Louis knows it's wrong to lie, and he's probably going to get thrown out of this place for trying to impersonate someone else - is this considered impersonation? - but, he just goes with it. "Yeah! Yeah," he chuckles awkwardly.

"He said you would probably be early. Come on in," she waves him in with a sweet smile and closes the door behind them. "You can just wait here," she gestures to a leather couch in the sitting area by the front door. "I'll go up and let him know you're here." She walks out of the room and out of his sight, and he takes the time to take in his surroundings. Last night he'd just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, which seems ironic, seeing as he's back again. The inside of the house is just as beautiful as the outside, and Louis' only seen one room. 

He's brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat and Louis' head snaps up towards the sound. His mouth drops open at the man standing in front of him, because he's- he matches perfectly with the house because he is- he's  _beautiful._ Louis can't find any other word that describes this man and does him justice. 

He looks to be around six feet tall, he has dark brown hair that is messily but perfectly pushed back, bright blue eyes, chiseled jaw. He's very muscular, Louis can clearly see it in his arms through the black suit that he's wearing. This man is just- he's perfect. And Louis regrets not being able to remember anything about him from last night. 

Louis stands up when the man enters the room. He stands in front of him awkwardly and waits for him to speak. 

"May I help you?" He asks, and Louis  _definitely_ remembers that voice from last night, can't ever forget that voice.

"I'm- I, erm." Louis stammers, not knowing what to say. He's gotten this far and now he has no idea what to do from here. 

"Do you have an appointment scheduled with me?" 

"No. No, but I-" Louis begins.

"Then you need to leave," the man says firmly. "I don't know how you got in here, but you need to leave before I call the police." He gives Louis a stern look and turns to leave. 

"I have nowhere else to go!" Louis calls after him and the man stops in his tracks. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, so please don't call the police. But, I just." Louis trails off and shrugs.

The man turns around to face Louis. "I'm not running some homeless shelter. I don't know who you are. You need to leave." 

"Are you sure?" Louis tries. "I mean, I thought that after you put your cock in me, we'd be pretty well acquainted." He says straightforwardly. 

The man narrows his eyes at Louis but doesn't say anything. Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. " _You're so fucking pretty, I can't wait to put my cock in you and split you open._ " Louis recalls something that the man said last night. "Ring a bell?" 

The man closes his eyes and purses his lips. "Yeah, I remember you," he nods. "So, you have absolutely nowhere else to go?" 

Louis shakes his head.

"Okay," the man sighs. "You can stay here until you- I don't know- find somewhere else to go, I guess." He looks Louis up and down and raises an eyebrow. "I'll go get you some clean clothes, God only knows you need it. I'll be right back, just stay here. Don't touch anything." 

"Can I at least get your name?" Louis calls after him. 

"Matthew." He says shortly and looks at Louis expectantly.

"Louis." Matthew just nods and walks out of the room. 

Louis decides to wander around and take in the inside of the house. He goes into the living room and runs his fingers over the material of the suede couch. He looks around at all of the pictures hanging on the walls, going around and looking at them one by one, just to waste time. He walks over to the fireplace mantle and sees a white porcelain tiger sitting on top of it. He reaches up to grab it when a voice sounds behind him.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" The voice snaps. 

Louis spins around quickly and is met with Matthew looking at him with an annoyed expression. "I'm sorry, I was just having a look around."

"Yeah? Well, this isn't your house. I'm being nice enough and letting you stay here, I'd appreciate it if you didn't fuck with my belongings." Matthew snaps again. 

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." Louis apologizes. 

Matthew holds out a stack of folded clothes to Louis. Louis grabs them and says a simple  _thank you._ He then asks where he's to be staying for his time here and goes upstairs to the spare bedroom that Matthew directs him to and closes the door behind him. The spare bedroom itself looks big enough to be a master bedroom, so Louis can't even begin to imagine how big the actual master bedroom is. There is a king sized bed placed in the middle of the room, covered with a plain navy blue comforter. The pillows are neatly placed at the head of the bed, followed by a large window behind the bed, white curtains pushed open, illuminating the whole room. There is a bedside table with a lamp and a digital clock sitting on top of it, and a dresser in the corner of the room that Louis assumes is filled with clothes. But, maybe not, considering that it's a spare bedroom.

Louis sees a closed door on the opposite side of the room and, out of curiosity, walks over to it and opens it. He finds a medium sized bathroom on the other side of it, and thinks about how he really can't wait to see what the master bedroom looks like. That's if he ever even gets to see it. He can already tell that this man-  _Matthew_ \- doesn't want Louis here. The look of -  _almost -_ regret that Louis saw on his face when he reminded Matthew of who he was. The way that he reluctantly agreed to let Louis to stay in his (rather expensive) house, almost as if he were doing it out of pity, which is exactly what Louis  _doesn't_ want from anyone. So, exactly why is he staying here again? Oh yeah, because he's pathetic and doesn't want to let anybody inside of his body, inside of his brain, to try and help him get his shit together. 

Louis takes the opportunity of having a bathroom inside of the room that he's staying in, (it's more of a blessing, really. Seeing as he doesn't have to take the chance of getting caught wandering the halls of the house trying to find the bathroom, and getting interrogated by Matthew) and closes the door behind him and starts the shower. He's really happy that it's not a real complicated shower - you know, when you stay the night at your friends' house and they have one of those showers that have a million and one knobs to turn? And you have no idea how to turn it on, but you can't go ask them  _how_ to turn it on because you've already taken all of your fucking clothes off, so you're left to fend for yourself. He sets the stack of clothes that Matthew gave him on the counter and searches the cabinets in the bathroom until he finds the bath towels and hangs one on the towel rack beside the shower. He strips of all of his clothes and checks to see if the water is a good temperature. Once he deems it hot enough, but not too hot to the point where all of his skin will melt off, he steps in the shower and just lets the water rain down on his body for a while. 

\--

Having a tracking device is one of the perks of being a guardian angel - or a guardian angel in training, in Harry's case. It allows you to track down your charge and tells you exactly where they are and where they are going at that exact moment in time. When the device pinpoints their location, it automatically beams you to that place. Even with all of the training and reading that Harry did, he still has a hard time working the device, so he left all of that technological stuff to Zayn and Liam.

The past couple of days have been hard. What with Harry not knowing how to get through to his charge. If he can't eventually get through to Louis, then he's never going to get the chance to heal him, and that means that Harry is going to fail his first ever mission. He doesn't want that. Rumour has it that an angel failed one of his missions and he didn't get another one until two years later, when the Leaders felt like they could trust him with a human again. Harry has been waiting all of his life for this moment, he doesn't want to screw it up and have to wait another two, or possibly more, years.

The struggle with Louis is that he doesn't want anyone to help him, he feels as though he doesn't need it. But, Harry knows for a fact that he needs it, more than anything. All he's thought about for the last couple of days is the look on Louis' face before the car door closed and him and that _creepy_ man drove away to only God knows where. There's only one word for the look on Louis' face. Harry wants to know why he looked so _scared_. He knows, yes, it's scary if a strange man comes up to you, calling you pet names like _sweetheart_ , and then suggesting that you come home with him. But, he just wants to know why Louis went with him if he was so scared of what was going to happen. Was it because he was so desperate to get away from Harry, that he would just go anywhere and do anything with the first person he saw? Liam told Harry the next day that he should have just eased Louis into the topic of helping him, instead of just coming straight out and saying it. Telling someone like Louis that they need help, is like telling an angel that eating food will help them live. The concept itself is insane.

(Angels are almost like vampires in a sense - ironically enough - they don't need to eat food or drink water in order to live. It just happens on its own. They _do_ need sleep every once in a while, though.)

Harry has tried not to think about all the possible things that that man could have done to Louis. But, it's so hard not to. It's in his nature, as an angel, to worry about people, especially his charge. Liam and Zayn are in the other room trying to track Louis down, and Harry wishes that they would just hurry up so he can see if Louis is okay, so that he can stop _worrying_ so much. It's stressing him out. At this rate, he's going to have a head full of grey curls before he hits twenty-five.

Just as that thought crosses Harry's mind, Zayn calls him into the next room. Harry gets up quickly and takes seat on the bed next to Liam.

"We found him." Liam says.

" _And?_ " Harry urges him.

"He seems to staying at this location," Liam says slowly, prattling off an address. "And, according to this, it's a mansion of some sort."

"A mansion?" Harry asks in confusion. "I thought he was rooming with his friend in their apartment."

Liam shrugs, "I'm just going off of what this says."

"Well, I guess we won't know unless we actually _go_ there." Zayn says impatiently from a chair in the corner of the room.

Liam looks to Harry, silently asking him if he's ready. Harry nods, and Liam presses a button on the tracking device, beaming themselves to the location of Louis' whereabouts.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man I picture as Matthew is Matt Bomer.   
> I honestly just noticed I gave them the same name, that wasn't intentional lmao. 
> 
> Sorry this was so short. The next one will be longer. :)


End file.
